Charming
by tazzytiger14
Summary: New chapter. it is the last chapter of this story but dont worry i have other ideas coming soon.  Rating has been changed due to chapter 2 just for precautions
1. Chapter 1

**READ!**

**Set during 1x03 This is after Snow has hit our prince charming with a rock :) GO SNOW!( but don't hit him to hard; he is going to be your husband someday)**

**I love this show! I like how they made snow white's character a strong independent one. It's almost like they took Robin Hood and incorporated some of his character into hers.**

**There is a slight script change I made just for the sake of some fluff because come on who doesn't love some fluff. And its kinda rated more of a T+ because of bad language. Please tell me what you think!**

**I don't own any rights to the show. That all goes to the writers the actors and ABC who have given us this fantastic show.**

**And now..READ ON!**

Snows POV

He had almost punched her! Granted he had a reason too and yes she might have been a little scared at first but that was before he had called her a girl. A girl? For real? A girl! That stupid damn fucking handsome god-like royal...wait did she just say he was handsome and god-like? She meant to say ugly absolutely hideous, yes! He was ugly with his tan skin and deep ocean blue eyes and his rugged looking face above her, his muscley body on top of her...Oh my God! What the hell am I thinking? He called you a coward AND A GIRL! Well of course her being who she is and all she just had to correct him on his false statement.

"woman" and then SMACK! She hit him with a rock. Ha ha ha served him right for knocking her off the horse. Didn't he know that can kill someone? Stupid royal.

"_YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME...WHEREVER YOU ARE I WILL FIND YOU!" _

Good luck with that buddy.

**Later...**

She had gathered all the stuff she needed to get some gold for food and other provisions she might need. Walking out of one of her save havens she checked to make sure everything was clear.

SNAP!

SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT!

She had checked everything...except the forest floor for traps obviously.

"_hahaha...I told you I would find you."_

she had only heard that voice once now twice but she recognized it. She turned and was met with the face of that handsome bastard and growled.

Wait what the heck? Since when do you let a guy get under your skin Snow? And since when do you growl?

"_Is this the only way you can find a woman, by entrapping her?"_

he smirks_"No this is how I trap thieving scum."_

two could play that game

"_Well aren't you a real prince charming."_

he chuckles_"I have a name you know."_

"_Don't care, charming suits you. Now cut me down charming"_

she scans his body. Oh yes he was charming ;)

"_I'll release you when you return to me my jewels."_

"_I'm not the jewelry type."_

"_Indeed. I noticed."_

Oh no he did not!

"_Are you insulting me?"_

"_Oh excuse me, how dare I cast aspersions at the person who robbed me. Now where are my jewels?"_

"_ I sold them."_

"_What?"_

"_Why do you care don't you have a kingdom somewhere loaded with them?"_

"_These were special, among them a ring that belonged to my mother, a ring I was about to give to..."_

She knew where this was going

"_The nag with the bad attitude?" _Haha now that was funny!

"_She's my fiance." _This just kept getting better and better

"_Good luck with that. You must be getting something impressive to have agreed to that union."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_True love doesn't exist. There is no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. Let me guess, her kingdom is trying to take over your kingdom."_

"_This is not a take over and frankly it's none of your business. Here is what is going to happen. I'm going to cut you down.."_

Yes

"_your going to take me to the person you sold my jewels to.."_

Okay

"_..and then your going to get them back."_

WRONG!

"_Why would I do that?" _Why is he smirking? He shouldn't be smirking. Why the hell is he smirking!

"_Because you don't want me to tell anyone who you are..."_

What was that paper?

"_..Snow White." _

Damn.

"_Or I can turn you in and give you to the queen if your prefer?"_

"_NO! That won't be needed I will help you"_

He smiles _"Good."_

"_..hmph"_

"_Oh stop pouting."_

He cuts the rope and she finds herself falling onto the hard and rocky forest floor

"_OWWW! WAS THAT NECESSARY!"_

"_You wanted down didn't you?"_

"_Well yes but.."_

"_It doesn't matter. Now are you going to lay there all day or are you going to get up and help me?"_

She roles her eyes _"Whatever. So charming, what do you plan on doing if I don't get your jewels back?"_

"_I will punish you."_

"_ooh kinky and if I run?"_

The next thing that happened she didn't expect. He turned her so she faced him, grabbed her hips and brought her flush against his body. He then made his mouth level with her ear and he nipped it. A shiver ran down Snow's spine. He then whispered the words that would come to her in dreams at night.

"_Don't worry my lovely Ms. White...I will always find you."_

She didn't know it then but this man, this charming god, this dead sexy hunk, would be her savior and her undoing.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay since I have a couple of you wonderful people telling me to give this one another chapter I shall give you one that I have spent time on writing at school. This is a companion piece to the first chapter basically it's the same thing except in James'/Prince Charming's POV.**

**I have also decided this will be rated M because I don't want hear from FanFiction that I violated any of the rules. I also have some other ideas for other OUAT fanfics that will most likely be rated M as well.**

**I don't own once upon a time, it belongs to ABC**

**now...READ!**

Charming's POV

Ugh! This girl was infuriating. Yes she was blonde and rich and beautiful and it might also be that her dad was trying to take over his kingdom, but still did this girl do anything but complain?

"WOAH!" Great. Now what? "Sire, we have a problem."

The prince got out the carriage grateful to be free of the carriage and that...Nag. If he could have his way he would be living here in the woods, free to do what he wanted, free to be who he wanted. No rules No questions and No standards. He definitely wouldn't have to be getting married to the she-devil in his carriage either.

"Okay let's get it moved." He goes near the bottom of the tree and notices something off. A normal tree would have hazardous splinters. This tree had ax marks where it was cut. It was cut. Oh Crap!

"It was cut, this is an ambush." He hears a loud scream sound out behind him and sees a hooded figure climbing onto one of the horses. He quickly mounts one of his soldiers horses and takes off after the thief. The prince can tell that the thief isn't a very skilled rider and he quickly catches up. He jumps and hits his target knocking the man off the horse. He gets up and rolls the scum over only something isn't right...

"Show your face coward!" He winds up his punch ready to attack. He is met with a pair of the most beautiful green eyes he has ever seen. He could gaze forever into those eyes. He scans downward and there is a pair of soft pink lips. He sees her cheeks become flush and he realizes that he hasn't said anything yet.

"You're a girl." Really is that all you can think of? You're a girl? Nothing like "_You are very beautiful._" or "_Your eyes are dazzling._"

"Woman." she says breathlessly like she has been doing difficult tasks almost. One specific taks comes to his mind...

He realizes then how close they are, how perfectly their bodies fit together. He feels her covered breasts softly brush against his chest when she breathes. He feels all his blood rush south and his body start to heat up.

SMACK!

He didn't see the rock come at him but he sure felt it. He stands up a little shaky from the hit and sees the beautiful woman mount his favorite horse. He thinks of one thing he would like her to mount right now. She takes off and he comes out of his daze.

Oh Shit! The jewels!

"You can't hide from me! I will find you!"

She turns and grins back at him and it feels as though she is holding him there, using gravity against him. He is still standing there when his guards come to get him.

He knows he will find her. Not just because he is a trained hunter and knows how to stock his prey, but ever since he saw her he has felt this pull that connects them. Almost like his reason for being here in this life is because this woman needs him to find her. The pull stops all of a sudden. This must be where she is hiding. He closes his eyes and shuts everything out. He feels it pull him to his left. He opens his eyes and all he sees is a log but none the less this is where it led and he might as well trust it. He sets up a trap and hides it with leaves and moss. He finds a hiding place behind an old Oak tree and waits for his prey to come out.

"hahaha...I told you I would find you."she looked royally pissed off but he didn't really care. In fact he made her even more lovely.

"Is this the only way you can find a woman, by entrapping her?" He smirks. Babe really? Have you seen this body?

"No this is how I trap thieving scum." And you of course.

"Well aren't you a real prince charming." he chuckles. That's a new one

"I have a name you know."

"Don't care, charming suits you. Now cut me down charming" Ooh feisty and definitely you can call me charming babe. He watches as she checks him out and knows he already has her reeled in.

"I'll release you when you return to me my jewels."

"I'm not the jewelry type." and don't worry I don't mind. Less I have to take off.

"Indeed. I noticed." He might as well get her a little flustered if she was going to be difficult about this. He sees her face flush in anger.

"Are you insulting me?" No actually I'm not but I need those jewels

"Oh excuse me, how dare I cast aspersions at the person who robbed me. Now where are my jewels?"

" I sold them." What?

"What?"

"Why do you care don't you have a kingdom somewhere loaded with them?"

"These were special, among them a ring that belonged to my mother, a ring I was about to give to..."

"The nag with the bad attitude?" Yeah...her.

"She's my fiance." But I wish she wasn't

"Good luck with that. You must be getting something impressive to have agreed to that union."

"Excuse me?" He was starting to like her more and more every moment.

"True love doesn't exist. There is no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. Let me guess, her kingdom is trying to take over your kingdom." Close

"This is not a take over and frankly it's none of your business. Here is what is going to happen. I'm going to cut you down.." and then have my dirty way with you

"your going to take me to the person you sold my jewels to.." then let you have your dirty way with me

"..and then your going to get them back." then have us another dirty way eachother

"Why would I do that?" Uh cause I'm the prince.

"Because you don't want me to tell anyone who you are..." he could see the question in her face

"..Snow White." He liked the way her name sounded on his tongue such a beautiful name for such a sexy woman.

"Or I can turn you in and give you to the queen if your prefer?"

"NO! That won't be needed I will help you" Smart decision

"Good."

"..hmph" was she pouting?

"Oh stop pouting."

He cuts the rope and she falls to the ground

"OWWW! WAS THAT NECESSARY!" yes, how else was I going to get you down?

"You wanted down didn't you?"

"Well yes but.."

"It doesn't matter. Now are you going to lay there all day or are you going to get up and help me?"

She roles her eyes at him

"Whatever. So charming, what do you plan on doing if I don't get your jewels back?" haha here comes the sass.

"I will punish you." Hell yes he would!

"Ooh kinky and if I run?"

He doesn't know if it's because it was a unexpected reply or because he was just too aroused. Everything unleashes in him all the teasing that they just did and sassy remarks have finally done it. He grabs her by her lovely child-bearing hips and pulls her flush against his body. Dear spirits she feels great! He will show who is in charge of this who adventure but he needs a taste first so he bends his head down and nips her ear lobe. He feels a shiver run through her and knows she is just as turned on as he is right now.

"Don't worry my lovely Ms. White...I will always find you."

He means it. No matter what he will seek her out and find her. Always.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
